Kyo's Problem
by Sagie Pie Sohma
Summary: What happens when a possesive ten-year-old gets a hold of Tohru? Can Kyo deal? Or has he met his match?
1. Unexpected Call

**A\O: I'm back with actual story this time, yeeeeeah~! I really had planned this to tell you the truth it just kinda came up out of nowhere, haha. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review! ****J**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Need I continue this again? Well, okay then… **

**THIS STORY IS PURLY FAN-MADE AND IS IN ABSOLUTELY NO WAY ASSOCIATED OR RELATED TO THE ANIME COMPANY OR AUTHOR AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!**

Unexpected Call

It was gorgeous summer's day with a riveting blue sky with welcoming, fluffy white clouds scattered here and there. Children were swinging or playing tag while adult were taking waking and enjoying the beautiful day that had been given to them

Tohru Honda was scampering around the kitchen doing a mixture of cooking and cleaning. She was once again silently pondering to herself what she should make. Weather it was out inspiration or something else entirely she didn't really know, but she looked the window. There, a little bird was perched just outside the window.

"What do you think, Mr. Bird?" she asked smiling. The bird cocked its head to one side and then proceeded to fly away.

Kyo had been watching this spectacle however Tohru was, as usual, oblivious and was therefore startled when had discovered the cat's presence.

"You really want to know what to make?" he asked in exasperation.

Tohru jumped a little and then turned around, "Yes, of course!" she responded eagerly.

"Why don't you make your favorite for a change?"

Tohru blinked a couple times not really understanding, "M-mine? I couldn't do that," This was defiantly a new concept. There were a few meals that she had favored, but what on earth would she do if they didn't like them. There was no way, right? It had to be out of the question.

As if reading her mind Kyo advanced three steps toward her and placed both of his strong hand delicately on her cheeks trying to make her look at him.

"Tohru, trust me on this if you like we will too. I promise.

"B-but that doesn't help me at all! There are so many things that I like to eat! I wouldn't know which one to go with!"

She was about to continue when he placed a finger on her lips, "Then just pick one."

Tohru's face darkened at that point and she shyly averted his gaze, "O-okay…" she whispered in a small voice.

"Kyo, I hope you're being a good little boy," Shigure snickered with a sly grin plastered on his face.

Kyo unsurprisingly wasted no time in bopping his cousin on the head, "Tohruuuu! Make Kyo be nice to me!!!" Shigure whimpered.

Tohru was about to come to his defense when the phone started ringing. "Hello, Tohru speaking," she answered cheerily. Her eyes had doubled in size when she heard the voice on the other end respond.

"R-Rika?"

"I can't believe I'm taling to you! Its so nice to hear from you again!"

"Now? Really?"

"Of course, see you soon!"

"What the hell was that all about?" Kyo inquired.

"That was Rika Fugimori. She was a little girl that I babysat. Our mothers were really good friends in middle school. You wouldn't mind if she came over for a little bit, wouldn't you? I don't want it to bother you or anything."

"Don't be such a worry-wort, Tohru! This is your house too remember so it shouldn't be an issue if you have friends over or not," Shigure responded

"B-but I-" Tohru stammered

"No buts!" Kyo retorted, even though he could hardly wrap his brain around the idea of agreeing with Shigure of all people.

Tohru didn't know what to say. She was grateful, of course, but she couldn't shake that feeling that she was taking advantage of them. She bit her lip not wanting to give up, but she said nothing. She looked up at them maybe hoping that they might have changed their minds, but saw no hints of wavering. She had just gotten lunch ready when she heard the ring of a doorbell. Quickly, she washed her hands and went to go answer it.

**A\O: So whatda ya think??? Good? Bad? You know the drill, now go write me lovely reviews so I can know how I did, alrightie? ;P (even if with there're not 'lovely' per se I still want them!) By the way, I know this chapter was REALLY short but the other ones are going to be longer, promise! This was just to get you intrigued, and keep reading, and hopefully review, haha! **


	2. New Rules

A/O: Here it is I hope you like! And seeeee its longer just like I said it would be! :P A very big thank you to my first three reviewers! ^____^ It made me UNDESCRIBLIY happy and I seriously think that's the quickest reaction I've gotten to any of my stories!

animehearter- Yours was defiantly the longest review I've ever gotten, but let me make this very clear: YOU WERE NOT WASTEING MY TIME! I really hope that's clear, haha. I enjoyed it because I would sincerely prefer spending a minute and a half or two minuets reading a review then to go without one. J I'm sorry to say that Yuki doesn't come up a lot in this particularly story. *gasp* This is surprising even to me because he's one of my favorite characters. He does come up at some point though, no worries! I also have a story that is more revolved around him, check it out! There's also one that is slowly forming in my head, it just needs to transfer to paper. I totally know what you mean by him being 'too perfect' and I will defiantly check out your story! ^_^ Anyway, I guess its my turn to ramble, ne? Its what I do best, what can I say?

Pole69dancer- I am very glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well. Thank you for your review! J

KyoXTohru- Here's your update! I hope you like it and you continue to enjoy the plot! :D

Once again again I would like to thank all future reviewers and anyone that is reading this, please enjoy!

3

Disclaimer: THIS STORY IS PURELY FAN-MADE AND IS IN ABSOLUTLEY NO WAY ASSOCIATED OR RELATED TO THE ANIME COMPANY OR AUTHOR AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!

**New Rules**

**Not knowing that Tohru had heard it. Kyo went to go answer it as well and got there two minuets before hand.**

"**Where's Tohru?" asked the girl**

**She looked about ten years old and small for her age with incredibly thin arms and legs. She had bright, ocean blue eyes with dark red hair with hints of brown that she was currently wore in pigtails. In all honesty she looked like he could throw her ten feet without even trying.**

**The small girl tapped her foot impatiently and added an annoyed grunt, "I said where's Tohru?!" she demanded again**

**Kyo scowled was this little pipsqueak really telling him what to do? He certainly wasn't going to take that laying down. Something that anyone with a y chromosome could understand. He was about to go into one of his rants when he noticed the girl wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to him. She took no notice of the fact that he had crossed his arms or that he was glaring at her. Just all the usual signs of 'Kyo's misdirected rage'. He might as well have been a fly on the wall or the wall itself, and with remarkable strength she managed to shove him out of the way. She then proceeded to go running and jumping into Tohru's waiting arms.**

_**Who the hell does she think she is??? **_**Kyo thought to himself.**

"**Tohruuuu!" she squealed with such a momijish bubbliness Kyo felt even more inclined to trow the girl out the window**

**Rika turned and faced Kyo for the first time since she got there, "I bet your Tohru's boyfriend, huh?"**

**Tohru predictably turned tomato red and did not look at anything or anyone for several minuets. Kyo, again, was scowling.**

"**Maybe, what's it to you?"**

"**So, I wanna make one thing clear. There will be no getting touchie feelie or all lovely dovey with **_**my **_**Tohru! She's my friend and you can't have her!**

"**Who the hell said you could call the shots!!?" Kyo yelled.**

"**She's my friend and I've known her longer!!!" Rika retorted.**

"**Rika? Please try to understand…" Tohru started desperately, "Just because I have other friends and I'm going out with Kyo doesn't mean I like you any less," she continued**

"**But you said we were going to be together forever just you and me!" Rika shot back angrily.**

"**..And we will," Tohru said smiling and giving her a hug, "Listen, lunch is going to get cold. Did you want to help set the table?"**

**Rika looked up at her and met her gaze, "Okay…" she nodded.**

**Rika took Tohru's hand and they both went towards the kitchen. After five minutes everything was ready and Kyo was going to take his usual seat next to Tohru when Rika took it and sat down at the last second.**

"**What the hell?! I was going to sit there, you little brat!" Kyo shouted.**

"**No lovey dovey means no lovey dovey and that includes sitting next to her!"**

"**I swear, if you say that one more time…" Kyo started threateningly.**

"**Really Kyo? You're going to take your anger out on a little girl." Yuki said condescendingly.**

"**Shut up, you damn rat!"**

"**Why don't we start eating?" Tohru suggested, eager to sidetrack them from their argument.**

**Thirty-five minuets later everyone was full and the dishes were cleared. Yuki went up to read, and to get away from the noise. While Shigure for his own unknown reasons decided to spend the rest the evening locked in his study. This left Kyo and Tohru, with Rika glued to her side, washing and putting away dishes.**

"**I have to go to the bathroom!" Rika declared, "If I come back and you're being all lovey dovey," she warned pointing at Kyo "you'll be sorry!" With that she turned around and went in the direction of the bathroom.**

"**Tohru, we've got to do something about her," Kyo said slightly annoyed.**

**Tohru sighed. She knew that something had to be done, but what? "I know I'm really sorry this my fault…"**

"**Don't even think about talking like that. It not you're fault,"**

**Meanwhile while Rika was washing her hands she noticed something that she did not intend to. She came over her because of Tohru, of course. For some reason though there was something she liked about picking on Kyo. She liked it when Kyo would start yelling and get that funny look on his face. Was this what they called a crush? No! No no no no no a zillion times no! Besides that, boys had cooties and that was how it was gonna stay! Right? There was no way in a million zillion years that she wanted him anywhere near Tohru because she was off limits to everyone! **_**So what if I could distract him? **_**she thought.**

"**Listen up, I've got something to say!" Rika said when she saw them again.**

**Kyo scowled at her, but looked like he was listening while Tohru smiled encouraging to her to go on.**

"**There's no way you're going to come within three feet of my friend, Tohru. So you're gonna be mine."**

"**W-what!?" sputtered Kyo. Tohru looked like she was going to go into a panic at any second.**

**Tohru bit her lip wondering how to proceed without hurting the girl's feelings, "Rika, think about this he's so much older than you…" Kyo looked a little taken aback but didn't say anything. Tohru added sideways glance hoping he would catch it and know she was sorry, "besides that I already really like."**

"**I don't care! He can't have you! Why did you have to get a boyfriend!? Its not fair!!! Why did you have to leave me behind all by myself!?" she cried, tears beginning to boil up and threatening to be let loose. "I liked you too, but that doesn't count does it!?"**

"**R-Rika that's not true!" Tohru squeaked, trying as hard as she could to remain calm and not go into one of her panics.**

"**It is to!" Rika ran away from Tohru at that point and with an iron grip, that Kyo didn't think was humanly possible for someone her size, dragged him to his room.**

"**Hold up! I'm not going to be told what to do by some 8-year-old!" Kyo shouted angrily. **

"**I'm ten, thank you very much!" Rika shot back.**

"**Whatever, damnit, let me go!!" That was the last thing Tohru heard before they were out of sight.**

**A\O: There you have it! Sorry for the cliff hanger again, I swear, I'm incapable of not ending in one! Don't ask me why! Anyway, two references I'm not sure if anyone noticed them but the first one was from the twilight series. When I was talking about 'y chromosome' I say series because I can't for the life of me remember which one I read it in. I start thinking that it was the first or second one, but as soon as I do I think it might be the third. Dunno, maybe you guys do? The second one was from 'Ah! My Goddess'. Awesome, awesome, anime! It was one of the first ones I watched and I got the idea of Rika from a girl named Skuld in that anime. I even used her line 'touchie feelie'. I thought it was cute and it fit this particular character. I'd most defiantly recommend it, so go watch it! Anyway, I hope you liked it, and hope to see you next time!**


	3. Calling For Help

**A/O: Sorry about the format of the last one, I don't know what happened. I tried to fix it but my computer was being dumb. I blame technology!!! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! :D This could be the last chapter, I'm not sure. At most there's going to be one more after this.**

**Disclaimer: THIS STORY IF PURLY FAN-MADE AND IS IN ABSOLUTELY NO WAY ASSOCAITED OR RELATED TO THE ANIME COMPANY OR AUTHOUR AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!**

**Calling for Help**

Slowly, very slowly Tohru could feel panic build up in her stomach. _Mom?! What am I going to do?? Kyo has been Kyo-napped and Rika is mad at me and I have to get Rika back and I have to get Kyo not to hate me!!! _She thought to herself pacing blindly back and forth. Suddenly out of nowhere she heard someone say, "Calm down," in a voice that sound incredibly like her mother's. So wait a sec, was this panic attack going over board and taking her for a ride on the crazy train. Or did she really heard what she think she heard??? "Calm down and think," the voice said again. She looked around maybe half expecting some white light to be somewhere. Unsuccessful, she cautiously listened to what she was being told and proceeded to take three deep breaths. Nothing happened, although she did feel loads better.

_Okay, so now its time to think. If I can somehow talk to Rika maybe it might be easier to get Kyo back. Who would she listen to though? _All at once the answer came to her: Kagura! Anyone who didn't listen to her would have to be crazy, right? It was defiantly the best she could come up with and before she was fully aware of what she was doing she was out the door at full speed.

Breathing heavily, she made it to her house and knocked. It wasn't too long before Kagura had come to the door with a smile that quickly faded when she saw the panicky state her friend was in.

"Kagura Kagura Kagura!!! You gota help me! I don't what to do and Kyo's in trouble and I don't know what to do and there's a girl that has him capured!!!" Tohru said a speed Kagura was amazed she could talk at, and even more amazed she could understand.

She also couldn't help but wonder how someone could go on like that and not breath. Regardless, the only words that had managed to register on the boar's mind was Kyo plus trouble. Once again without fully realizing what she was doing Tohru was taking off at a sprint. Or rather, she was being dragged. The girl didn't quiet know how much more funning she could do but, predictably, Kagura was completely unaware.

Within five to ten minuets they were at the house. Not bothering to knock or even take notice there WAS a door, the boar charged ahead. Leaving a very panicky and apologetic Tohur behind.

Kagura had just made it to the top of the stairs when Shigure had stepped in front of her path. Knowing she wasn't going to take notice of this door either.

"You are not going to destroy another door!" Shigure yelped, lifting up his arms to shield it from destruction.

"Shigure…" Kagaura started in a menacingly sweet tone, "If you value your life, you'll step aside."

"Okay, okay, just don't hurt me!"

Kagura opened the door and calmly walked inside.

"Ka..gura…?" Kyo said not knowing what was going on. He didn't much like being out of the loop and being the last to know everything. At that moment Tohru walked in and Kagura walked three steps forward.

"What are you-" Kyo started but was cut off when she advanced the rest of the way punching every square inch she could get to.

"What the-ouch-stop-ow-Kagura!"

"YOU-STUPID-LITTLE-BOY!!!" Kagura yelled, punctuating every word with a blow, "I finally leave you alone and you get yourself helf prisoner, do you have ANY idea how worried Tohru was!? STUPID STUPID STUID!!!!" she yelled again, smacking him across the face and sending him to the other end of the room.

"And you!!" Kagura said darkly, sending death rays flying toward Rika and Tohru could not blame the girl for retreating several paces backward.

_She's scary… _Rika thought to herself but wouldn't dare breathe a word of it aloud.

"Did you ever think that maybe Tohru was alone?? Did you ever stop to think that just maybe she was a little sad whe her mother had died???"

Rika blinked and shook her head no. She hadn't stopped to think how Tohru felt. Once she had realized this guilt began to build up.

"Of course not! You've go to realize that when you care for someone you take a risk of getting hurt by them, but it doesn't give you the right to throw a tamper tantrum! So what do you do??"

"What?" Rika asked quietly

"You get over it and let them be happy because if you don't it will just make things worse!" Was this déjà vu? Kaugura was seriously beginning to think she had heard this form somewhere. She also thought this situation was way too familiar. _Oh yeah… _she thought to herself _It was like I was yelling at myself._

Furthermore, you never lost Tohru to begin with! We humans have the capacity to love more than one person. Keeping that in mind you WILL get down on your knees and apologize and you ARE going to let Kyo go! By the way, if I have to come back again, so help me, you will not be a happy little girl, do you understand me?!"

Rika stood there petrified just staring up at Kagura. She glanced over at Tohru who was smiling encouragingly and slightly communicating that it was okay to move.

Rika nodded. "Good, I'm so glad we had this talk," Kagura said smiling sweetly, "My work here is done!" She then proceeded to skip out the room back home.

**A\N: I guess that wasn't really a cliff hanger, was it? It could have been more of one, at my defense. Well, this concludes this chapter. Review for me will ya??? Reviews are a fan fiction writer's best friend! See you next time! Sayanorra~!**


	4. Mission Accomplished

**A\N: Here it is the last chapter! Woooo~! Hope you guys like it, don't forget to comment, okey day? :3**

**Disclaimer: THIS STORY IS PURLY FAN-MADE AND IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY ASSOCIATED OR RELATED TO THE ANIME COMPANY OR AUTHOR AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!**

Mission Accomplished

When Rika was sure Kagura was gone she ran over to Tohru and wrapped her arms around her as tight as she could, "I'm soooo sorry, Tohru! Please, please, don't hate me!!!" she cried.

"Of course not, silly. We're best friends for life I could never hate you."

"Really?"

"Really." Tohru smiled.

Tohru looked at the clock, "Its getting really late, did you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I can do it by myself. Besides…" she said smiling mischievously, "You should be with him."

A faded shade of pink began to spread across Tohru's face and she cocked her head to one side, "What do you mean?"

"I think you know," with that she gave Tohru a quick hug and went out the door.

_Well I guess Kyo might want some company. _She thought, just then she got an idea. It took her less than five minuets to find him no place other than the roof. Quietly she got behind him and encircled her arms around his waist and placed her chin on his right shoulder.

Kyo jumped slightly startled by the unexpected presence but instantly relaxed when he found out it was Tohru, "It's been a long day, mind if we watch the sunset?" she asked smiling.

"No, that sounds nice," Kyo began to lean back and put his arms on top of Tohru's and put his head on her left shoulder. Being there a few moments Kyo saw his chance and lightly kissed her cheek. A small smile came to his face when he sawa the color she was getting that she was trying to hide. There they stayed the rest of the night enjoying their time together.

**A\N: Meh, I don't if this is my best but I'll let you decide. :] Did I do good job? If so, let me know by favoriting the story or subscribing to me. I will be ETERNALLY grateful to anyone that does. Really, it means a lot. I won't complain if you just comment or you just read it but think of it as tip, I guess! The money you give to pay for the meal helps the business so the waiter\ess can stay employed, but the tip helps them out personally. When you comment it motivates me to continue the story, but when you subscribe it motivates to keep writing stories like this one! Anyway, I'm rambling, sorry about that. I'll take requests!!! At this point I'm desperate for story ideas but my muse is avoiding me. *sighs* Just give a pairing and a brief story summary and I'll totally see what I can do! I hope you enjoyed the story and continue to read future stories of mine! :DD Bye ya, take care!**


End file.
